Misty Blue
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Helen is on a mission. Or so she thinks. Nikola is about to strike out again... or so he thinks. Written for Melissa H on the NT/JY fanpage


_Hobbits Notes yes I know head of Loki... songfics + bunnies = crocodileshears. I remember. But **Melissa H** on the NT/JY affair requested Nikola and Helen dancing to Misty Blue by Dorothy Moore. I threw in Procol Harum s whiter shade of pale for the heck of it._

_Dedicated to **Melissa H**, who requested Misty blue by Dorothy Moore._

_And to **Glitch**, who once described my writing as 'somewhat emotional'. Which is astounding when you consider I have the emotional range of a thimble_

_Slainte,_  
><em>Hobbit<em>

* * *

><p>Helen Magnus sat awkwardly in the old-fashioned high back chair and her fingers drummed impatiently. Though she grew up in Victorian England, Helen had never taken to corsets. The blue and silver silk dress was trapping her body heat in as planned. But it did little to lessen her discomfort. Watching the other patrons waltz, Helen sighed and discreetly called into her Mic.<p>

"Henry? Anything?"

"Nothing on my end Doc. Maybe it doesn t like swing music?"

"Will?" Helen tried again.

"Nothing here Magnus." Will replied, sounding bored. "Should we pack it in?"

"Not yet. Give it another hour." Helen said determinedly.

It all started 6 weeks ago, With Abby and Gavin at the door of the sanctuary begging for help. With Tesla fired and sulking in parts unknown and Addison defeated over "The Sanctuary incident" SCIU had gone from clueless to hopeless.

They had intercepted a red list trade of what they believed was a Mollox. Instead they found a newly hatched Lizard-like creature. It promptly escaped, tunneling through solid granite. After examining the shell, Helen determined it was a Gruin, a close relative of the Jabberwocky.

"At three weeks, it hatches, goes deep underground and cocoons itself for 5 weeks. Then it will reemerge and seek a host." Helen told the team (And Abby whom will vouched for as well as Gavin, who was too afraid of Henry to betray them.) "It will eat the host from the inside out and wear their skin. Until it bursts out then devours everything it its path."

"How can we stop it then?" Abby asked, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"We'll have to determine where it ll most likely turn up and intercept it."

And just Helens luck, there was a dance scheduled just above the sleeping creatures abode. Loud music, warm bodies lots of perspective hosts for the ready to hatch creature... the perfect storm. No Gruin could resist, or so she thought.

Maybe she had gotten the age wrong? Or perhaps it wasn t ready to emerge? Perhaps it already had. Helen drained her champagne and lifted her mic again discreetly to her face.

"Negative on contact. Let s pack it in and try again tomorrow."

"Copy that" Henry said, followed shortly by an agreement from Will. Helen waited for a pause in the music then slipped from her seat and pretended to mingle.

_Oh, it's been such a long, long time,_  
><em>Looks like I get you off my mind,<em>  
><em>Oh, but I can't,<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you,<em>  
><em>Turns my whole world,<em>  
><em>A misty blue.<em>

Helen was almost at the door when a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind. Faster than she could react, her mysterious dance partner swung her out to the middle of the floor.

"Might I have this dance?" an all too familiar voice purred in her ear.

"Nikola!" Helen spun to face the vampire who smirked dangerously.

"My Helen. You do clean up nice." He smiled and let his eyes rove over her form-hugging blue and silver dress.

"Don t go getting any ideas" Helen warned. As Nikola wisked her across the ballroom.

"Far too late for that, Helen." the vampire smirked wider.

_Just the mention of your name,_  
><em>Turns the flicker to a flame.<em>

"You smell amazing" Nikola grinned as they waltzed across the dance floor.

"Almost good enough to eat?" She challenged. Nikola pouted.

"Touch'e . But tell me Dr. Magnus. How does a woman as beautiful as you end up alone at a soiree Like this?"

"I m on a mission." Helen growled shortly. Nikola smiled and pulled her closer.

"Don t you usually wear black leather for a mission? Not that I'm complaining. You look Amazing." Nikolas smile widened, verging on indecent. "But the leather does so much more to accentuate your a-"

"Nikola!" Helen warned him with a growl.

"Assets" He amended quickly. "But the gun looks out of place." He reached into her sash and Plucked out her stunner.

Helen reached out to take it back, but Nikola tucked it into his own belt. Of course Nikola Prided himself on always looking refined. He looked especially handsome in the frock coat. (Not That Helen was about to admit it out loud.)

He had opted for a dark blue coat with silver brocade. Surprisingly unbuttoned to reveal the White shirt and lack of a waist coat. Even more astounding, Nikola had left the top few Buttons of his shirt undone, revealing his well-defined chest. Helen felt herself blush and looked back to the vampires face. His expression was fiercely Tender as he studied her back.

"When was the last time you let yourself go Helen?" Nikola whispered softly. He pulled her even Closer, they were almost touching. "When was the last time you let someone in?"

Helen shook her head and they danced on in silence.

_Ooooh honey, it's been such a long, long time _

_Looks like I'd get you off my mind_

_ But I can't _

_Just the thought of you, my love_

_ My whole world turns misty blue_

"I think it s time you try" Nikola breathed into her ear in the faintest of whispers. Helen Closed her eyes.

_Baby, I can't forget you_

_My whole world turns misty blue_

It had been ages, decades really since anyone had held her so tenderly. A century since anyone had treated her so sweetly. She had never actually expected it from Nikola tesla. With his aloof vampire arrogance and his germophobic tendencies, he rarely ever shook hands. It must have taken 134 years for him to get up the courage to wrap his arms around her. Just for her. Helen examined her old friend closely. How had she never seen it? How did she miss-

"Magnus?" Will called into her earpiece. "Are you coming out?"

"Not now" Helen growled back. Nikola frowned and pulled away.

"Sorry. I thought you were ready. I ve loved you so long, Helen."

"Not you Nikola." Helen pulled out her earpiece and slipped it into his pocket. "I m all yours." Helen smiled and moved closer. Nikola spun her out and pulled her back in.

"I can t tell you how long I ve waited to hear you say that."

_Just the thought of you,_  
><em>Turns my whole world,<em>  
><em>A misty blue.<em>

They were pressed up against each other. Helen could feel his chest moving with each breath, Hear his fast beating heart. Their noses were almost touching. Lips a hairsbreadth apart. Helen closed her eyes and moved the last millimeter-

Nikola abruptly swung them around and dipped her suddenly. Helen grasped his coat lapels in Shock. Helen opened her eyes to see the Gruin coming directly for her. Nikola pulled out the gun and stunned the creature mid-jump. It fell at Helens feet, unconscious. Helen righted herself and put the Gruin into a cage hidden under her table

"Well. The mission is complete" Nikola sighed and handed Helen the stunner. "I suppose you'll be heading back to your sanctuary." He kissed her hand and moved away. Helen watched him walk off with a defeated air.

_We skipped the light fandango _

_Turned cartwheels 'cross the floor_

_ I was feeling kinda seasick _

_But the crowd called out for more _

_The room was humming harder_

_ as the ceiling flew away_

"Nikola wait" Helen swiftly followed him. Nikola stopped and looked up hopefully.

"Maybe we should stay here... In case there's another one." She smiled shyly and played with the silver trim of his coat. Nikola smirked.

_And so it was that later _

_as the miller told his tale_

_ that her face, at first just ghostly,_  
><em>turned a whiter shade of pale<em>

"Yes. Just in case." Nikola agreed and pulled Helen into a kiss.


End file.
